1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal machining center. In particular, the present invention relates to improvements of a cover structure for a slidable section and the placement of a tool magazine of a horizontal machining center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multitasking machine, such as a horizontal machining center, has a cover for preventing intrusion of chips and cutting fluid into a gap between sliding surfaces during cutting of a workpiece. In addition, the machining center has an automatic tool change unit near the spindle and, thus, has to have a space for accommodating a tool magazine or the like, which leads to a large footprint of the whole machining center.
A slidable cover for machine tools, such as a lathe, is disclosed in patent reference 1.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-251348.